


To Top, or Not to Top

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, what is this canon you speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is the question. In other words, variations on a theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Top, or Not to Top

**Arthur's one of those really annoyingly backseat driver toppy bottoms** , and goes, "Oh come on, put some back into it, are you a girl?" and "Where are you aiming that thing, do you need a map?" and generally mico-manages everything until Merlin gets fed up and jams a pillow over Arthur's face and fucks him breathless and silly.

Or perhaps he might just flip Merlin on his back and sit on him, then ride him long and gentle and slow, never enough to make him come, until Merlin is crying like the girl he is because it feels like they've been at it all day and he really, really needs to come, please, sire, you fucking prat, I'll wear that stupid dress and hat, just, just let me…

And then Arthur keeps at it until he extracts a few more promises, just to teach Merlin a lesson about doing as he says next time without argument.

(Merlin never learns, though. He argues every time.)

* * *

 **Arthur is a gentle and protective top** , very caring and patient. He loves to take his time preparing Merlin stretching him out slowly and teasing him until he's practically dripping with slick and pre-come and begging for it, then slowly slides in and fucks him until he's all languid and hazy and dreamy-eyed; fucks him as they share slow, drugged kisses, lost to the world around them.

Except one day, when Merlin has been laughing and tussling playfully with Gwaine all afternoon when Gwaine should be training and Merlin should be running an errand for Gaius, and then he spends the evening whispering with Lancelot in corners, and once Arthur's done with court business for the day, he drags Merlin into the nearest empty room, pushes him up against the wall, practically ripping his trousers off and barely taking a moment to open him with spit and fingers before driving in and fucking him so hard and fast he can only clutch at Arthur's shoulders and take it. He doesn't even remember if he closed the door.

Afterwards, he looks at the bruises, the bite marks and the ginger way Merlin holds himself and walks, and he's ashamed and can barely bring himself to touch Merlin for guilt.

Until a week later, when the bruises have faded and Merlin is back to his usual bouncy self. That afternoon, Gwaine pats Merlin familiarly on his bottom just as Arthur turns to look, and then Lancelot is brushing an errant lock of hair over his ridiculous ear and then whispering into it, tucked into a shadowy alcove with Merlin _right in his line of sight_ , and Merlin looks directly at him, and winks.

Mostly he still likes to take his time, but every now and then, a bit of rough is fun too.

* * *

**Arthur thinks discussions about tops and bottoms are a bit useless, actually.**

Look, he loves to pull Merlin right on top while Merlin is rocking into him with long slow strokes, to feel his solid weight all down his body, and then he will wrap his legs around Merlin's waist and pull him close and tight, rest with Merlin's cock filling him inside and Merlin's body pressed around him outside while Merlin breathes stutteringly into his neck.

But it's also amazing when Merlin just lets him bend him over the nearest piece of furniture the instant they get back to the apartment because Merlin has been shaking his pert little bottom at him all day and Arthur's so horny he can't see straight, much less find his way to a bed and drag Merlin with him.

Anyway, what he really loves best is to pounce Merlin while he's warm and fresh out of a shower, toss him on the bed and tie him to the headboard, then raise that delicious arse on a pillow, pin his legs down and dive in.

He could do this all evening, running his tongue around that pretty little pucker and pressing in briefly now and then, a teasing suggestion of what else he could do, then taking long breaks to lavish his sloppy attention on Merlin's balls and the delicate skin between them and his tight hole while Merlin squirms and begs and curses him. He especially loves the way Merlin's hole clenches and spasms around his tongue, like it is trying to suck him in.

If he's feeling exceptionally generous, and Merlin begs prettily enough, and promises to wear the new lace panties he bought for Merlin on their next date out so he can tuck his fingers in Merlin's waistband and feel the delicate lace over the exquisite jut of Merlin's hipbones as they walk in the park… well, then he might see his way to adding a finger or two to circle and caress the little nub inside until Merlin shakes apart and comes with a ragged cry.

After that, he unties Merlin and he's quite content to just hold Merlin and cuddle while Merlin trembles and comes down from the aftershocks. That's his idea of a perfect night.


End file.
